


Coming Home

by Piroco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri is not a graceful sleeper, feat. other food bc katsudon has been abused to hell and back for fluffy purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: When Yuuri moves in with Viktor for his training, he comes with the misguided behavior of a transient guest. In response, Viktor does what he can to make Yuuri feel at home.-----Written for the YOI Home Zine





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> SO!! IT'S TIME!! TO POST ZINE FIC!!
> 
> This was written for the Love Hotel edition of the [YOI Home Zine](https://twitter.com/yoihomezine). Tbh while I was inspired by the prompt and the charity it was directed too, I struggled a bit with the direction I wanted to take it; ultimately I settled for Viktor doing his best to make Yuuri feel happy and at home in a foreign place (especially since you _know_ how skittish Yuuri can be). A home is place you _want_ to be after all ❤️
> 
> Many thanks [Daffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow) for beta reading and editing this little beast. To the YOI Home Zine mods for letting me be a part of this wonderful project alongside so many amazing writers and artists. And to all readers, whether you donated to the zine or are reading this here right now, thank _you_ as well!

 

 

Viktor had expected a bit of a challenge in getting Yuuri settled in St. Petersburg. Things like Yuuri having a hard time grasping basic Russian, experiencing customs he wasn't used to, struggling in his interactions with the rest of the people at the rink, or getting lost while going places. Viktor had taken the preventive measure of never leaving the Japanese alone if possible  — too much according to Yuuri, but to Viktor it was nothing if not necessary.

 

And it was a bit of a challenge alright, but not in the ways Viktor actually expected.

 

It had been almost two full weeks, and Viktor had failed to fully convince Yuuri he was more than just a guest in his apartment.

 

It started the moment Yuuri moved in, mid January. They had agreed for Yuuri to stay longer, so he had brought more luggage than he usually did. The apartment lounge and the bedroom were quickly occupied by boxes and  of varied sizes, which contrasted starkly with the rest of the tidy residence. Viktor didn't mind, there was something about having Yuuri's stuff in his apartment that made it feel cozier.

 

But then Viktor noticed how Yuuri never finished unpacking his things. Stuff would be unpacked, used, and then packed again. Clothes would be worn, washed and then folded back into the luggage. Even Yuuri's game console, which took some while to figure out how to properly connect to Viktor's television, was disconnected and stored again after each use.

 

Trying to address the problem directly was turning out to be fruitless as well.

 

"Yuuri, you can unpack your stuff. I don't mind. There's enough space around the apartment anyways."

 

Yuuri smiled sheepishly, answering back with a nervous chuckle "Ah, it's nothing really. I just thought it would be better to save space."

 

Viktor pouted a little at Yuuri's reply. That was the worst excuse Yuuri had come up with, ever. If anything, all the boxes around took more space than if Yuuri just unpacked his things, and the constant having to put stuff back in the boxes was just a waste of time.

 

"I really don't mind." Viktor said with more emphasis.

 

But Yuuri simply waved him off with the same nervous expression.

 

Viktor knew Yuuri wasn't a man easily convinced by words. He had learned that the hard way, since last year, the moment he began to train Yuuri. His beloved needed to be encouraged, given reasons to choose by himself.

 

So Viktor began with the closet. A huge thing spanning an entire wall, meant to not only store his impressive collection of outfits but also be big enough to store them all while also allowing some space between them, as to avoid crumpling and wrinkling. Viktor only spared that thought a second before shoving half the clothes together and leaving the other half of the closet almost mostly emptied  — he was still trying to be somewhat discreet, Yuuri may protest if he emptied the entire side.

 

He left a few unoccupied hooks and moved Yuuri's clothing boxes inside. It barely took a day for Yuuri to wonder where they had gone.

 

"Viktooooooor," Yuuri called one day while looking around the hall, "Have you seen my boxes?"

 

"Which ones?" Replied Viktor, sitting in the couch with a book in hand, knowing perfectly well what his Yuuri was asking about.

 

"The ones where I kept my clothes."

 

"Ah! I left those in the closet since they were taking space in the hall, and most of the closet is empty anyways." He answered feeling a smidge of guilt at his trickery.  He peeked from behind his book to notice how Yuuri's eyebrows furrowed slightly, but the other didn't protest.

 

In the end, it had worked. Slowly but surely Yuuri's clothes got unpacked, the hangers got used, and Viktor's closet got filled by twice the amount of parkas, t-shirts and sweats he's ever had in his life in the span of a single week. The only boxes still inside were for Yuuri's shoes.

 

Fulfillment shouldn't be an emotion anyone would relate to the sight of a dirty shirt thrown over his sofa, but Viktor couldn't think of any other word for it. From obnoxious impersonal tidiness to obnoxious familiar disorder was a big step when Yuuri Katsuki was concerned.

 

But that alone wasn't enough and Viktor knew it. So he was taking the next step: Homely food.

 

Viktor waited for a day when he could surprise Yuuri, which didn't take too long to arrive. He had been preoccupied with promotional work for almost the entirety of that particular day, while Yuuri went to practice with the rest of Viktor's rinkmates.

 

Given the way Yuuri had been pushing himself lately, Viktor wanted to reward his beloved's effort on top of wanting to make him feel more at home. He took a small detour while driving home to buy the stuff he needed for tonight's dinner, planned specifically for Yuuri's enjoyment  — according to Yuuri's friend Phichit.

 

Looking for ideas Viktor has asked around and researched on some of Yuuri's old habits, tastes and hobbies. He already knew a fair bit from his stay in Hasetsu, and the Katsukis were more than happy to share everything they knew  — enthusiastic even, Viktor was sure that by this point there wasn't an aspect of Yuuri's childhood Hiroko had forgotten to talk about.

 

But most of the stuff they mentioned was either too familiar with Japan, risking making Yuuri melancholic, or too old to be familiar anymore. That's when Viktor remembered Yuuri had roomed together with Phichit back when he was studying in America, so Viktor contacted the young Thai man for ideas.

 

It took barely a minute for Phichit to reply to Viktor's message, and it was more than likely that sending Viktor a friend request ate up more of those seconds than the reply itself. But he got the answers he wanted, which now came back home with Viktor inside a pair of grocery bags.

 

Viktor struggled a bit trying to open the door to the apartment, his excitement making him completely forget that he could simply lay the bags on the floor for a minute while he opened the door, but somehow he managed.

 

Usually Yuuri and he spent the day together, given their status as both coach, student and fellow skaters, but when they had to go their separate ways, one of them would always be home to welcome the other when they returned. Even in the rare occasions they had to leave Makkachin home  — which Viktor always tried to make exceptionally rare  — she would always be waiting in front of the door to welcome them with a happy bark.

 

Today however he was greeted by the muffled, electronic sound of a TV in the distance and the sight of Yu uri sprawled over the sofa, still in his practice clothes, sleeping with his glasses on and his mouth parting, the perfect picture of bone-seeping exhaustion.

 

Charming, adorable, bone-seeping exhaustion.

 

On top of him lay Makkachin, with her head over Yuuri's chest, somehow the full press of her weight not bothering the Japanese in the slightest. Unlike Yuuri, Makkachin was awake and alert, her ears perking up the moment she heard Viktor come in.

 

Viktor smiled to her, placing his index over his lips in a "shush" sign. She immediately understood, smart girl that she was, and moved off Yuuri's chest without waking him.

 

"Good girl," whispered Viktor, patting her head affectionately before picking up the grocery bags once again and taking them to the kitchen, Makkachin following close behind. Viktor placed the bags over the kitchen island and began taking out their contents one by one.

 

Viktor didn't cook very often, but when he did it was usually for the sake of treating himself to dishes he didn't get to eat very often, childhood dishes or interesting, multiple-step things he saw shared on social media.

 

It felt kind of strange that today instead he was going for a very simple, kind of ordinary dish  — Mac n' chee se.

 

According to Phichit, it had been Yuuri's comfort food whenever pressure, anxiety or homesickness bore too heavily on him, back when he was still training in the United States.

 

Katsudon was something they shared in Hasetsu, in Yuuri's childhood home. Viktor wanted something that could bring 'home' here and not force Yuuri's thoughts back to Japan, so his college days' comfort food could do. Viktor had never made Mac n' cheese before, but he studied videos and instructions with dedication, in secret, so he could surprise Yuuri, and was confident he could do this without trouble.

 

And he did. It was simple enough to make even with the more gourmet additions and instructions he was using, Viktor was done in barely an hour, just as the sun had almost completely settled in the sky. Viktor took two bowls of his porcelain dinnerware set, wanting to make it extra special for his Yuuri, and filled them before placing them on the counter while he went to wake Yuuri up.

 

His beloved had barely moved from the position Viktor had found him in, having only moved a little away from the edge of the couch.

 

Viktor brought a hand to gently brush the side of Yuuri's face and kissed his cheek tenderly,  uncaring of the dried sweat clinging to the latter's skin and hair. "Yuuri, love, wake up, it's time for dinner."

 

It took around a minute of gentle touches and whispers until Yuuri fully roused. "Ah...Viktor?" Yuuri rubbed his eyes, "Ugh, I didn't mean to fall asleep. And in my sweaty clothes too... Sorry..."

 

Viktor kissed Yuuri's temple, "It's fine. I made us dinner tonight. We can eat now and bathe together later, yes?"

 

Yuuri wasn't drowsy enough not to pick on the hint. With a playful pout he replied "Shower only. I'm too tired anything more than that..."

 

Viktor laughed, placing another kiss over Yuuri's temple. "Okay, okay!"

 

He took Yuuri's hand to guide him to the kitchen. Yuuri's eyes, which had been slightly dulled with sleep and tiredness, sparkled the moment he noticed what their dinner consisted off.

 

"Oh my — Viktor — ?"

 

"I see you like it! I made it especially for you~" Viktor said in the most comically flirty voice he could.

 

"But, isn't it too many carbs...?"

 

"You've been working really hard since you arrived. As your coach I say you have earned a reward!"

 

Yuuri stared back for a few seconds, before his lips quirked in an amused smirk. Without any more protest he took his plate and a fork, only stopping for one last quip before digging in.

 

"I changed my mind. We can do more than showering."

 

It was Viktor's turn to be pleasantly surprised.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor spared no expense by the time Valentine's Day rolled around. They had missed the chance to celebrate New Year's, Viktor's birthday, or even Christmas together  — not that Viktor cared about the latter, but a chance to celebrate was as good as any  — so, unlike the subtle domesticity of his pampering of Yuuri these last days, for Valentine's Viktor wanted to properly wine, dine and spoil his timid and frugal lover.

 

Yuuri may have felt the same, since he didn't protest the moment Viktor asked about taking the day off.

 

Viktor had long anticipated this day, and planned accordingly: Taking a walk with Makkachin through St. Petersburg's most pleasant plazas and boulevards. Comfortable lunch at a cafe with a beautiful garden view. A gift of diamond cufflinks for Yuuri  — that he seemed awfully flustered about until Viktor pointed out it would match his own. Dinner at a high-end restaurant with more dinnerware than any person should actually need and fragrant wine that tinged Yuuri's cheeks an adorable shade of red. And finishing with box seats at the ballet theater.

 

All very fancy, all very expensive, all worth the adoring look Yuuri had by the end of the night.

 

They had barely made it through the apartment's doorway when Yuuri pinned him to the wall, capturing Viktor's lips on his own in a breathtaking kiss, still sweet with the taste of wine.

 

Viktor hands were drawn to Yuuri's hips almost unconsciously.

 

"Y-Yuuri..." Viktor stuttered when they broke apart for air. Yuuri drew away from his lips but not from his flesh, kissing a trail along his cheek and towards his neck, hands working to undo Viktor's tie.

 

A well-placed love bite between his ear and neck had Viktor unable to stifle a cry. Yuuri's chuckle afterwards had something else stifling.

 

Such Eros was going to be the death of him.

 

"Viktor..." Yuuri hushed against his skin, "Won't you take me to our bedroom?"

 

Viktor's thoughts stopped for a moment, focusing on Yuuri's wording.  _ Our _ bedroom. Not "your", not Viktor's,  _ our _ .

 

Driven by elation and impatience, and with a bit more strength that he intended to, Viktor lifted Yuuri in his arms and carried him all the way from the hallway to the bedroom, drinking in the sound of Yuuri's surprised cry and laughter.

 

There was something simultaneously romantic, cheesy and domestic about carrying Yuuri bridal-style to  _ their _ bedroom, and seeing Yuuri in the same state with the way he laughed and wrapped his arms around Viktor's shoulders, that had the latter dizzy with giddiness.

 

For the next few seconds time moved in flashes. Like images from a camera, the transition was lost. O ne moment they were falling on the bed, Yuuri's hands cupping around Viktor's face to capture his lips once again, then their clothes were being shed one by one, discarded on the floor without a care, until finally it was just them and the expanse of uncovered skin pressing against each other.

 

The pads of Viktor's fingertips burned as they traced the curves and dips of Yuuri's skin, his palms tingling pleasantly at the softness of his lover's flesh. Hands were joined by lips and teeth, and then Yuuri's encouraging whispers became hitched.

 

Viktor would never get tired of the way Yuuri's voice shifted in their lovemaking,  curling tenderly on each enunciation of his name.

 

"Viktor... please," Yuuri whispered, choking on an involuntary moan, "...closer, please."

 

Viktor lowered until his face was close to Yuuri's, and immediately the Japanese's hands wrapped over his shoulders to draw him into a clash of lips. Viktor happily surrendered, his own tongue chasing after his lover's and deepening their connection, while his dexterous hands caressed Yuuri's cock and thighs.

 

It was a strange but pleasant feeling. Viktor forsook his body's pleasure and focused on Yuuri's, and yet his heart felt more fulfilled for it, granted a pleasure his body alone could never take.

 

When they broke apart, taking heavy breaths to fill their emptying lungs, Yuuri was the first to speak.

 

"Viktor... you... aren't you going...?" He said between pants, his leg moving so the skin of his thigh brushed against Viktor's neglected cock, making the other hiss on contact.

 

"Ah, Yuuri... It's ok, let me focus on you tonight..."

 

After hearing his words Yuuri's body relaxed, all muscular strain let loose as his body dropped over the mattress and pulling Viktor's upper body down with him where he caught his lips on another, tender kiss. Before Viktor could continue worshipping his body, Yuuri hooked his legs around Viktor's hips, trapping him.

 

Viktor was surprised, and the feel of his cock brushing against Yuuri's firm thighs coupled with their passionate kiss make him feel lightheaded. When Yuuri finally let him go, his eyes, while still darkened with lust, held a sparkle of determination.

 

"No... Not just me... I want Viktor too..."

 

With his legs, Yuuri pressed their bodies together closer, hips bucking against Viktor's thighs and making both of them gasp. He began to grind against Viktor, as one of his arms unwound from Viktor's shoulder to touch his cheek.

 

"I want you, Viktor... Inside..." Yuuri whispered, kissing the side of Viktor's face as the tip of his fingers traced along his cheek and down his neck.

 

"Yuuri—" Viktor said, but Yuuri interrupted.

 

"Please, Viktor."

 

And how could Viktor deny him like this?

 

Viktor sighed and smiled, arms winding behind Yuuri's neck and sucking at the skin of his neck, "As you wish, my love."

 

Yuuri's legs relaxed, enough to allow Viktor to rise a little bit while remaining hooked behind his back. His arms let got completely, but not before giving Viktor a sweet peck on the lips and a content  — and somewhat mischievous  — smile.

 

Viktor's right hand came to rest behind Yuuri's thigh. He looked at his lover for approval, and found it in his excited gaze before Yuuri even voiced it.

 

"Take me, Viktor. I want you to feel good too..."

 

Giving so much love and being given in return... Viktor could never describe what making love to Yuuri was like with just actions. To make love to Yuuri was a feeling, like the last winter snow melting under the long-awaited sun of spring, like holding the most precious treasure between your hands, like the first breath of sweet air after breaking out of deep waters.

 

Like coming home after being lost for so long.

 

By the end of the night their arms are wound around each other, undisturbed by the heat and sweat clinging to their bodies, catching their breath on the same air, hearts beating in synchrony.

 

Again, Yuuri is the first to breath the silence.

 

"Viktor, thank you... For everything..." He whispers, tracing invisible lines over Viktor's chest.

 

"What do you mean?" Viktor asks, still too drunk on their love to discern the meaning of Yuuri's words.

 

"You've done so much to make me feel welcome..." Yuuri replies between breaths. "I... When I came here I thought... It would be the same as before..."

 

He lifts his head from Viktor's chest to rest by the side of his face. The sight of Yuuri's adoring smile has Viktor's own lips pulling to match, to correspond.

 

"I used to get lonely... Whenever I was away from home, even within Japan." Yuuri continues, his breath evening out. "I used to think it was just my emotions trying to get the better of me again, so I just... ignored it, even when it hurt too much. But since I moved here... I haven't felt like that even once, and it's thanks to you..."

 

His sweet smile turned into a cheeky smirk then, "Don't think I haven't noticed what you've been doing. You even got Phichit giving you ideas, don't you?"

 

"Yuuuuuriiiii," Viktor whines with comical intent, "Don't speak another man's name when we're like this!"

 

"Don't change the subject!" Yuuri replies, all the edge of his words dulled by the cheer of his expression.

 

But Viktor very much wanted to change the subject, to continue to hold, kiss and caress his adorable lover.

 

Yuuri wasn't voicing any complains once Viktor resumed either, only one suggestion.

 

"Maybe we should take a bath... In the tub would be better, I don't think I can stand right now..."

 

"I can carry you again if you want to~" Viktor was quick to answer.

 

And Yuuri didn't refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> I just opened a Discord channel! It's mostly for chatting about anything and keeping updates of my works (whether RL decides to give me a break so I can write in peace...) So feel free to check out!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://piroco.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fandomtrashpiro) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/fandomtrashpiro) | [Discord](https://discord.gg/ChqshqD)


End file.
